babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Budison Moments/Season 4
'The Broken Episode' To be added. 'Just For Charity' To be added. 'Creepy Thursday' *The episode opened with them in the middle of performing a dare, whilst the two were smiling and laughing. *They (along with Samuel) drink from the sacred gravy boat. Madison and Babushka drank from the same side of the boat whereas Samuel flipped it around to drink from the other side (showing that Madison and Babushka shared DNA with each other). *Babushka transported into Madison's body during the body swap. *Babushka (in Madison's body) commented about how she was lucky to be in a hot body. Madison (in Samuel's body) gave her a horrified look after this. *Babushka (in Madison's body) looked edgy whilst she observed Madison (in Samuel's body) and Brittany kiss. She also looked saddened when Madison said that "she kissed a girl and she didn't like it." *Babushka sat in Madison's class and pretended to be her during the period. *Babushka asked out Ethan for Madison and said that she'd thank her later. *They sat next to each other in the cafeteria. *They clasped near each other during the dodge-ball game. *Babushka ran over to Madison straight away when she was knocked out with a dodge ball. *Babushka (and other classmates) repetitively asked Madison if she was okay, until it fades out of Madison's imagination. 'Mr. Smart Guy' To be added. 'Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together' 'Part 1' *They co-hosted the web-show together (like always), and they were standing next to each other and touching shoulders. *A viewer dared them to have a pie thrown in their face whilst being tied to a chair back-to-back. *They giggled and whispered to each other while they were trying to get the other untied. *Samuel made a comment that Madison and Babushka were friends for too long. *Madison asked Babushka if she'd like to go skirt shopping with her, and Babushka said yes. *Madison excitingly told Samuel that her and Babushka would appear on the new game show "First Mates". *They walked into Blue together, which they intended to have smoothies first prior to going shopping. *Madison rubbed Babushka's shoulder flirtatiously when she left her to go to the bathroom. *Madison was concerned when she couldn't find Babushka anywhere. *Babushka was concerned when she noticed that Madison had left Blue without telling her. *Tiffany (disguised as the janitor) made Madison answer questions about her friendship with Babushka, and Madison told Tiffany one thing she loved about her and one thing she disliked about her. This conversation was later twisted for the remainder of the episode. *Babushka felt really upset when she thought that Madison didn't consider her as a friend the whole time. *Madison showed concern when Babushka was late to rehearsal. *They attempt to do a skit together before Babushka got frustrated and left. *The two of them get into an argument about the fake phone call conversation (which Babushka believed was real). *Babushka decided to end her friendship with Madison, and Madison was deeply saddened by this. *Madison told Samuel that being on First Mates wasn't the same without Babushka. 'Part 2' *Babushka found a picture of her and Madison in her locker and ripped it in half. *They spot each other from across the hall, however Babushka walked away before Madison could approach her. *Madison found the same picture of her and Babushka in her locker and caressed it. *Both of them agreed that they were bored without the other. *Babushka dialed Madison to show off that she was having fun without her. *Madison recalled the weird janitor who asked her questions and decided to prove to Babushka that their friendship was real once and for all. *Madison gave Babushka the tape of Tiffany admitting that she sabotaged their friendship. *Madison called Babushka "the light of her world" and "refuge and strength". *Babushka decided not to watch the tape because she knew that Madison told the truth about Tiffany. *Just before Madison was about to leave, Babushka pulled her in for a hug. 'Lucky Soccer For Patricia' To be added. 'Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies' To be added. 'So...What Now?' To be added. 'Kiss Me On A Cruise' To be added. 'The Boy Who Cried Girlfriend' To be added. 'Rated B For Bad' To be added. 'Bring It On' *Madison was the first to notice that Babushka was heading off to school early. *Babushka told her why she was heading off to school early. *When Elmo came to warn Madison about something bad happening to Babushka today at school, Madison joined an extension Computer Science class in order to warn Babushka. *Babushka texted Madison. *Babushka called Madison to get her help, however Madison's teacher wasn't impressed that she was using her phone during class. *Madison answered her phone call from Babushka at the front of the class. *Madison promised Babushka that she would be there to help her as soon as she could. *Babushka was concerned that Madison wasn't helping her, so she tried calling her again. *Madison attempted to make up excuses to leave the classroom to help Babushka, but her teacher didn't accept it. *Madison was happy to know that her teacher let her go and help her best friend (Babushka). *Unfortunately, Madison came late. By the time she reached Babushka and Spain's classroom, all of the weird guests left. *Madison watched Spain kiss Babushka and put her hands on her heart in awe. 'It' To be added. 'Six and The City' To be added. 'Grounded Night' To be added. 'Soaping Wet Hands' To be added. 'Timothy 3' To be added. 'Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew, Million Bucks Bill, Patricia, Spain and Phil of the Future' To be added. 'Going, Going, Gone...?' To be added. 'The New Addition' To be added. 'As I Lay Crying' *As usual, Madison and Babushka started off the webcast together. *Babushka was happy with how the web show was running (with her and Madison hosting it), however her mood changed when Spain impromptuly did a dare on the show. *Babushka seemed annoyed when Madison was enjoying Spain's company; showing that she was jealous. *When Madison opened the door to Gerry (who looked like a male version of Babushka), she automatically thought it was Babushka straight away and wondered how she got time to change into a costume. *When Gerry told Madison that his name was spelt with a G, Madison told him that she thought she know where the G came from (hinting the word "gay" - keep in mind that Madison still thought that she was talking to Babushka). *Madison was shocked to find out that Babushka was in the same room as Gerry. *Madison told Spain that Babushka was going through what she went through when she broke up with Samuel; which was being attracted to any guy at any time. *Madison was concerned when Babushka came home upset. *Madison sat next to Babushka in the waiting room and she told Babushka that everything was going to be okay. *The two of them share a hug. *They both entered Patricia's hospital room at the same time. 'We Are Family' 'Part 1' To be added. 'Part 2' To be added. Category:Moments Category:Budison Category:Budison Moments Category:Season 4 Moments Category:Babysitter